Myūjikaru-en
Theme Song: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 Myūjikaru-en is a fanon character of Naruto and a member of The Forsaken. Background Myūjikaru-en is shrouded in mystery, he is the only one who knows his past and his actual name. Ji, as he is called by members of The Forsaken, simply "appeared" one day and just so happened to be on Forsaken land. Once confronted by Malakas and questioned about his reason for being in the area his reply was simply "Never Stop Dancing", in the following battle that ensued Ji easily avoided all of Malakas strikes with his strange fighting style which seemed to flow perfectly like a dance from step to step. Ji quickly proceeded to defeat Malakas using only his hands and feet, which is no easy feat due to the fact that Malakas specializes in taijutsu. Malakas later commended Ji for his fighting style, admitting that he had no idea how to react since he had never seen anything like it before. Ji later revealed that he possessed the Kekkei Genkai he dubbed Senritsu which allowed him to create and manipulate sound waves for various purposes. From that point on Ji served as the Front Line specialist for The Forsaken and due to this is the first to grace the battlefield along with Malakas. Appearance Ji bears blonde hair and light brown, almost golden, eyes. He has two music notes tattooed on the palm of his left hand and the Purple Rose of The Forsaken on his right. Both of these tattoos are kept covered by the gloves he often wears which extend to just below his elbows. Ji also bears a tattoo on his chest and his left arm, both of which appear tribal in nature. He almost always wears his signature gray bandana with a white skull in the front on his head, tied in the back so the skull displays to the front. He wears a sort of flashy belt similar to suspenders which hang down from his hips in the same shade of red as the gloves. Abilities Ji, like most of The Forsaken, is built for speed as opposed to brute strength. His unique spin on combat and ninjutsu often gives him the upper hand against most opponents, due to the fact that most have never seen anything close to his fighting style, and tends to compensate for the fact that he is only just above average in most fields with the exception of taijutsu and sound-based ninjutsu/genjutsu. Despite his strange mannerisms and unintelligible speech patterns Ji is highly intelligent and often strategizes "on the fly". Fighting Styles Most of Ji's skills and techniques revolve around music, sound, and rhythm. His unique style of taijutsu, , is as unpredictable as it is deadly due to the fluid dance-like motions involved. By combining his sound techniques, eccentric way of combat, and natural speed he is able to best opponents using both his skill and the advantage of having skills that most have never heard of. Senritsu (Melody and Rhythm Release) Possessing a powerful Kekkei Genaki, Ji often utilizes the element of surprise in battle. Using Senritsu to manipulate the ever present element of sound and to offer a wide array of techniques such as Thin Air and Wave of Sound, Ji is able to strike down an opponent without ever physically touching them or being seen. Weaknesses and Strengths While Ji is proficient in the use of Genjutsu he has some difficulty in dispelling those he becomes ensnared in. Highly skilled in the fields of Ninjutsu, specializing in Sound-based Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu, Ji is able to hold his own with most opponents. Ji is able to perform in all-ranges of combat due to the fact that he has no need to physically touch an opponent but he prefers to keep the battle in short to mid ranges. Trivia *Ji's name, meaning Musical Fire, reflects both his rhythm based style of living and his warm personality. *Ji's personal traits are: **His favorite food is ramen, his least favorite is leek. **His favorite and least favorite drinks are fruit juice and milk respectively. **His hobbies are: Dancing, Running, Dancing, Swimming, Dancing, Training, and Dancing while doing any of his other hobbies. **His favorite phrase would appear to be "Never Stop Dancing!" **The color associated with Ji is Purple **While he often appears to be in his own world, he is always acutely aware of his surroundings. *Ji is considered to be an S-Ranked criminal due to his association with The Forsaken *Ji currently has a bounty of 36,000,000 ryō on his head, the lowest bounty in The Forsaken.